Regret
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Nikki was still settling into the authority, but what happens when someone visits her hotel room trying to tell her she made a huge mistake and will regret it. Can Mr. Money in the Bank tell her she'll regret it, or tell her it was good for her. Nikki/Seth One-Shot! Bad summary but still give it a shot please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related, at all. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 1****:**

Silence. That was all that Nikki could hear as she walked backstage after the Raw after SummerSlam. Silence was all she had hear over the last 24 hours because no one knew what to say. She had taken beating after beating at the hands of Stephanie's girls, and she ended up joining forces with her. No one understood, except Nikki. She was tired of following in Brie's footsteps, tired of being in her shadow, even when Brie had quit, it was still all about her and never about Nicole, and Nikki was tired of it. She stepped out of her sister's shadow and is now making a name for herself.

She walked past the stares of all other superstars and divas, even Nattie, who was a good friend of hers. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't anyone judging her for her reasoning on why she did it. She kept walking until she reached catering and took a seat in the chair away from everyone else with a bowl of mixed fruit, but she wasn't eating it, she was just playing with it. She eventually just threw it away and packed her clothes and went back to the hotel before the show was even over.

That was Nikki's routine over the next week, do whatever she had to do at the show then leave before it was over. She couldn't handle the stares and comments most of the time. Sometimes it would get too much for her, especially the ones about John. her relationship with John slowly was starting to die after he found out she had been hiding that was she married once before, and never said anything about it. Eventually all the fighting just got too much for them and they broke up, and she moved out back to San Diego. She was upset but knew it was soon to come after the news broke.

It was after Raw 2 weeks after SummerSlam and I was in my hotel room sitting on the couch in a white robe, freshly showered with her long hair just cascading down her back, with a glass of red wine watching some TV, figured she was try and catch up on her shows while she wasn't tired. She was finishing up an episode of Girl Code **(Love that show!)** when a knock came at her door. It was almost midnight so she was curious to know who would come to her door that late. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see her fellow authority member, Mr. Money in the Bank himself, Seth Rollins. She unlocked the door and opened it, surprised as he looked up at her. "Hey Nikki, can I talk to you?"

"Right now? Seth it's almost midnight." she said, shocked.

"I know it is, but Nikki please." He said, sounding desperate.

She opened her door wider, allowing him to enter. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. She closed the door and sat next to him. "Seth, what's the matter?"

"Why did you do it Nikki?"

She looked at him confused, "I explained that last week Seth, you know why."

He shook his head at her "You're going to regret it Nikki, you will."

"No I won't, I did the right thing."

He kept shaking his head "No you think you did the right thing. You didn't, you shouldn't have joined, you should have stayed by you're sister and kept fighting them."

She looked at him surprised "You have no place to talk Seth, and I could be divas champion, just like you're Mr. Money in the Bank. The authority is good."

"No Nikki!" He yelled, as she stood and started pacing. "What good is a title if you don't earn it yourself and have someone help you, or having someone there with you to celebrate after! You know what I did after winning Money in the Bank, sat in the hotel after, alone! You know where I wanted to be? Celebrating at a bar somewhere with Dean and Roman." He gently grabbed her arm and stood her up with him. "You're going to regret what you did Nikki, when you're sitting in your room all alone realizing you have no one anymore. I regret what I did everyday to them. I broke up the best thing that happened to me and I lost my best friends over it."

"Seth they do goo-" He stopped her again.

"Nicole you aren't understanding! They take everything from you, they make it so you need them, you depend on them. I hate what I have been doing to Dean, it sucks."

"Speaking of, did they ever find him after he left Raw that night? I heard he refused medical attention when he gained consciousness and left the area, wasn't seen again after."

"Yeah Roman tracked him down. I only know cause I was also trying to get a hold of him so I called Roman after not being able to for 24 hours. I checked every bar in a 50 mile radius it felt like and nothing. I was worried."

"That's good." she smiled.

He took a deep breath and started speaking again "Look Nik, I'm not here to lecture you or scorn you, I'm just telling you what I feel and what I think you may feel eventually. I regret my decision every day, I was I had stayed with the Shield so I would still have my brothers by my side. I really hope you don't feel the way I do." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "Have a good night Nikki, I'll see you on Smackdown." As he opened the door and headed out, leaving Nikki alone to her thoughts. She couldn't sleep that night because every word Seth spoke, Nikki knew was true.

**Sorry I'm so tired but I just wanted to write this one shot for you all! I couldn't help but think of this when I saw Nikki turn, if only it could be this way! Read and review please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of people asked for a second chapter, so I will do my best! Let me know but don't be too harsh, it's been awhile lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2:

*Nikki's POV*

I walked through the halls of the venue for Smackdown, still thinking about what Seth said to me. I couldn't stop thinking about it since he left me room last night. I tossed and turned all night. I decided to go to the divas locker room to get ready for the show tonight and when I walked in I felt immediate tension. I got nothing but glares from Nattie, Trinity, Eva and even Ariane. I immediately felt unwelcome so I packed my stuff and decided to try and find somewhere else to get ready for the show. I let my feet lead the way and somehow found my way to Seth's locker room. I stood outside the door, finding some nerve to knock, but eventually did. "One second!" He swung the door open and looked surprised to see me standing there.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes "I didn't really feel welcome in the locker room..." I didn't even get to finish before I felt the tears fall and he shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in the room and shutting the door still hugging me tightly.

Once I calmed down, he took my bag and put it on his couch, "You can come here whenever you want too Nicole. I understand the feeling..." He looked upset but shook his head, basically shaking the emotions away.

"So what were you doing in here before I showed up?" He smiled as I sat down on the couch as he walked to his bag.

"I was going through my luggage earlier looking for something and..." he pulled a picture out of the bag and handed it to me "I found this picture."

It was a picture of him, Dean and Roman with a few other people and a little girl sitting on Seth's shoulders. They all had huge smiles on their faces, having the time of their lives. "That was from the last BBQ I went to at Roman's house. That little girl is JoJo, his daughter." He smiled sadly and took the picture back before stuffing it in his bag again. "So why did you come here?"

"I didn't know where else to go." He nodded, accepting my answer before sitting back down next to me. We just sat there for what felt like hours talking about anything but work things. We talked about our hometowns and our families, what school we went too and what it was like, and how we got into wrestling in the first place. I learned a lot about him, and it made my heart flutter...this was not good.

While Seth was out filming his latest promo and getting ready for competition, and seeing Kane at ringside only made Nikki realize that he was right. What is the point of winning if you can't do it yourself? What is that really proving to everyone? In Nikki's eyes, it proved you are weak and not capable for making it in the WWE. She grabbed a plate of fruit and took a seat in catering while waiting for Seth, her match wasn't until later and she had a while before having to head over to gorilla. It must have been a while because before Nikki realized, Seth was sitting in front of her, still in his ring attire and not even showered yet. "Eww, go take a shower before coming over here." Nikki laughed as Seth put a sly smirk on his face. Nikki heard over the television Alicia Fox's music start so she stood up and smiled at Seth as she headed over to have her match, tons of ideas running through Nikki's mind, some not very good ideas.

Over the next few weeks, the routine had been the same. Nikki traveled with Seth and shared a locker room with him but they separated when they got to the hotel, then would meet in the morning to do it all again. Nikki never thought she would ever enjoy the company of Seth Rollins, she had never really talked to him before she joined the authority and he surprised her at her hotel room that night. He made her laugh and always listened when she needed to rant and rave about anything, and not once would complain about it. She would even joke with him saying that they were the Prince and Princess of the authority, even if Stephanie and Hunter would disagree.

It had been a few months since Nikki and Seth started hanging out, and ideas of them teaming up and dominating always floated around her mind. One day when they were hanging out in the locker room, Nikki had her feet hanging across Seth's lap as they watched the start of the show. He rubbed her calf as she laid on the couch mentally preparing herself for her match. She was facing AJ and yeah her and AJ have faced off in the past but this time, Nikki was determined to beat AJ and become a champion. Nikki was telling Seth about what she was going to do over their next 4 days of time off when a knock on the door disturbed them, Seth called for them to come in and a stage hand popped their head in, "Stephanie and Hunter would like to see you both in their office please as soon as possible." They both said thank you and stood up from their spots. Nikki linked his arm as they walked towards the office, to be honest, Nikki was kind of nervous to what they were going to say.

As they walked in the office, Stephanie and Hunter stood "Hey Seth and Nikki, how are you both? Have a seat, we have exciting news for you." Nikki and Seth both took a seat and waited for them. "So, we have been watching you two grow closer off screen over the last few months and we went to creative with an awesome idea. We are making you two a on screen couple and the 'Prince and Princess' as Nikki as referred to it as, of the authority." Nikki smiled and blushed, remembering that from an interview. "That will start after you return from our 4 day break. Enjoy you're break and we will see you on Monday." Stephanie smiled and we both shook their hands before walking out of the office.

**If you guys have an ideas on how I should go about this storyline, they will be greatly appreciated! You can private message me or even just review, anything is helpful! **

**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOO AWESOME I CANT SAY THANK YOU ENOUGH!**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**Rissaaaaaa;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3:**

_Nikki's POV_

After our days off, I was walking down the hallway to mine and Seth's locker room for the night. He had texted me when he got there letting me know where it was since he always arrived earlier then I did. As I walked I started thinking about our storyline that was starting tonight. I'm excited for it but I wonder how he feels. 'He probably feels awkward about it' I thought as I walked in the door. I walked in and he was just staring at the money in the bank case as he sat on the couch. I set my stuff down and sat next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned to look at me then back at the case, "This thing wasn't worth it. Stupidest thing I could have done." He got up and walked into the bathroom. I frowned and watched until the door completely shut. I sat back and pondered my thoughts before an idea popped in my head. It's a long shot but I have to try. I get up and rush out the door and down the hall until I find the locker room I was looking for.

_Dean Ambrose  
Roman Reigns_

**Short update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4:

_*Nikki's POV*_

I pondered my thought as I stood outside the door. _'I need to try, better to try then think what if'_ I thought as I sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. I waited a minute until Roman answered the door, and his smile fell when he realized which Bella I was. "Before you slam the door in my face, can you please not be like Dean and hear me out before you do."

I looked behind him then back at me. "Dean I'll be right back, I'm going to catering." Dean said a quick okay as Roman stepped out and shut the door behind him. "Let's go." I followed and we walked in silence until we arrived. He both grabbed water before sitting face to face at a table. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

I looked down before back up at him. "I had this idea, but it's only going to happen if you are willing to give Seth a sliver of a chance again."

He shook his head "Not going to happen."

I shook my head "Before you shoot me down completely, hear me out please." He nodded. "Thank you. Now I know it's going to take a while to get back to any friendship level at all, but I need you guys to know he really misses you. He looks at pictures all the time, especially that one from the last BBQ at your house he went too."

"We miss him too sometimes but then we remember the chairs and that's quickly forgotten."

"I completely understand, I do...but I had an idea."

"What kind of idea?" He asked, curiously.

"An idea for the Shield to take down the authority."

Roman sat quietly for a moment, seeming like he was a little interested. "Okay, tell me your plan and maybe I'll try and get Dean on board. I'll talk to him since that's the only way he'll hear this idea out at all."

"Okay, Paul and Stephanie are putting me and Seth in a storyline together. So I was thinking that we could trick them. Make them think we are playing along but really we are plotting. During Seth's tag team match with Kane against Cody and Goldust, Seth turns around and walks out, leaving everyone wondering what and why. I can guarantee that will make Stephanie and Paul come out on Smackdown demanding answers. We play along again and Seth comes face to face at some point with you two with Kane by his side and you all just jump him and show everyone the Shield is back." He seemed like he was considering it.

"Does Seth know you came up with this?"

"I do now." I heard come from behind Roman. We both glanced up and saw him standing there. "Nikki are you crazy? Go against the authority?"

"Yes! They took everything from us and made us rely so much on them that we had to abandon the only family we had on the road. So yes against them." Nikki said, as Seth glanced at Roman with apologetic eyes.

Roman stood from his seat and was face to face with Seth. "I'll talk to Dean and see what I can do. I'll be in touch." and with that, he walked away. Seth and I watched him leave before Seth gently grabs my arm and brings me back to the locker room.

"Nikki are you crazy?! There is no way Dean will go for this and I'm shocked Roman is even considering it, but it won't last long. They hate me and will never team with me again, even if you are involved."

"Seth after seeing how upset you were earlier, I knew I had to try something! Even if they say no then at least we know and tried, right?" Nikki explained. Seth glances down, realizing how right she was. At least they will know where they stand as of Roman and Dean.

They continue on with the rest of their night before separating and heading for their own hotel rooms. After I am settled in bed that night just about to fall asleep, my phone beeps. I grab it seeing a group text. So I open it and see it's from Roman to me and Seth, thinking the worst but instead

_Count us in._


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Seth and I are getting ready to head out to the ring on Smackdown, after he left Kane high and dry against Cody and Goldust. We were waiting for Hunter and Stephanie to make their move and head out to the ring to confront them. Seth's knee was bouncing so much I thought it was going to go through the floor. "Will you stop with your knee please?" I laugh, putting my hand on it. He puts his hand on mine and I feel a spark shoot through my arm.

"I can't Nik, what if this doesn't work?" he stands and starts pacing. Him, Dean and Roman met in our room last night hashed everything out about the last few months. By the end of the night, they were all laughing like it hadn't even happened, and I was so grateful. Seth looked so happy and handsome with them, and I was happy he was happy.

"It's going to work." the authority's music begins and Hunter and Stephanie head to the ring.

"As you all saw Monday night, one of our own turned their back on another member of our team. Now, I am as confused about that as all of you are so I would like Seth to come down here, now, and explain what he did and why he did it." Hunter explained.

Seth and I glance at each other one more time before interlacing our fingers together and heading down the ramp. Seth holds the bottom and middle rope for me to climb through then jumps over the top rope himself. "Hunter, Stephanie I would like to apologize for my actions Monday night. I didn't mean to turn my back on Kane, I had a moment of weakness and power and didn't think I needed to be in that match so I jeopardized it. What can I do to make it up to Kane?"

Hunter smirks "Well Seth, here's what's going to happen. You are going to team up with Kane again tonight, and you will face the 2 men that came to us earlier in the show asking for a match tonight, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." The crowd erupts in cheer and on the inside, Nikki and I were also.

When Nikki and I get to the back, we text Roman and finalize the plan for the night.

***A/N: Can anyone help me write the part where he rejoins the Shield with Nikki? I'm trying to figure out how to do the announcing and matches still so if anyone else can help me that would be greatly appreciated by me! Thank you!* **


End file.
